The WB 100+ Stations Group
The WB 100+ Station Group (originally called The WeB from its developmental stages until March 1999) is a defunct programming service operated by The WB Television Network – owned by the Warner Bros. Entertainment division of Time Warner, the Tribune Company and the group's founder, Jamie Kellner – comprising an affiliate group primarily made of non-broadcast local cable televisionoutlets. Operating from September 21, 1998 to September 18, 2006, the service was intended for areas ranked below the top 100 Nielsen Media Research-designated television markets in the United States. In addition to carrying WB programming, it also maintained a master schedule of syndicated programming that aired simultaneously on all WB 100+ affiliates outside of designated network programming time periods, essentially structuring the service as a de facto national feed of The WB. Programming and promotional services for The WB 100+ were housed at The WB's corporate headquarters in Burbank, California; engineering and master control operations were based at the California Video Center in Los Angeles. Following the relaunch of The WB, The WB 100+ Stations Group was relaunched on Sept. 18, 2008. History Jamie Kellner – co-founder, and original president of The WB – conceived the concept of a cable-originated programming service that would serve smaller markets, originally titled The WeB, in June 1996; the network formally presented its concept for the service, to cable providers on September 24 of that year. Kellner had previous experience in developing such a service; during his tenure as Fox's original network president from 1986 to 1993, Kellner developed a similar (but less localized) service, Foxnet, a cable channel owned by News Corporation (the corporate parent of Fox at the time) that operated from June 1991 to September 2006, and was the first designed to distribute a broadcast network's programming directly to cable providers in smaller markets where the network could not maintain an exclusive affiliation due to the limited number of available commercial television stations. After Russell Myerson (who would serve as the group's executive vice president and general manager) joined The WB in 1997, Kellner came to Myerson with his idea for a national cable feed of the network that would distribute WB programming to these "white area" markets with five or fewer commercial stations (including some markets where UPN, which debuted five days after The WB launched, managed to obtain an affiliation). Time Warner, the network's majority owner, commissioned IBM (for hardware and infrastructure) and Enterprise Systems Group (later known as Encoda and then Harris Corporation; contracted for software systems at the national and local level) to develop a national data server network that would digitally transmit local and national advertisements, promos, station identifications and customized logo bugs for each individual affiliate to headends operating the local WB 100+ affiliate in their home market. The network would be relayed to a "station in a box" (SIB), a 5.25-inch (13.3 cm) wireless PC-based system that was programmed to download (through a data feed distributed via satellite), store and insert advertising appropriate to the individual affiliate's home market in pre-determined time periods set through a playlist over the satellite-delivered national feed as well as to transfer the programming feeds, via a disseminated address header based on the affiliate's designated call letters. The SIB units – which cost $9,000 per unit – were sold to each prospective affiliate operator with costs fully shouldered by The WB; the SIBs held 90 minutes of programming material at a time, in addition to transmitting advertisements and program promotions, and logging previously aired ad spots. Affiliates trafficked local advertising via logfiles sent over the Internet to a Novar management system located at The WB's corporate offices, that handled trafficking, programming feed dissemination and local insertion to individual affiliates.6758 All programming provided by the service was distributed to WB 100+ affiliates via a centralcasting hub based at the California Video Center in southwestern Los Angeles (near Los Angeles International Airport). Originally slated for a September 8 launch, The WeB was launched at 7:00 p.m. Eastern Time on September 21, 1998 on 80 cable-only affiliates, reaching 2.8 million cable television subscribers in the United States – the largest simultaneous launch of a station group in the history of American television. The service (which was renamed The WB 100+ Station Group in March 1999) was created to serve a similar capacity that Superstation WGN held as a national distributor of The WB – the difference being that stations within The WB 100+ group were structured in the manner of a local broadcast station: local WB 100+ affiliates were managed by either a local cable provider or an affiliate of a larger over-the-air television station (usually those affiliated with networks that were established long before The WB debuted in January 1995), which may have produced some local programming – such as a prime time newscast – or televised local sporting events. WB 100+ stations also aired local commercial inserts and promotions (with promos for both syndicated and network programs omitting affiliate references in favor of network branding), and each had their own individual branding (usually in the form of a fictional call sign, the combination of "The WB" name with either the parent station/cable franchise's city of license or a regional descriptor of the area, or both). As part of the initial six-year affiliation agreements signed in late 1997 and throughout 1998, cable providers that operated local WB 100+ affiliates received the service's programming free of charge, instead of being required to pay a carriage fee directly to the network (as providers were required to do when they agreed to carry Foxnet at its launch); in addition, affiliates and their advertising sales partners shared a percentage of the revenue earned through the sale of local ads. The WB 100+ was designed to comply with Nielsenregulations defining what constitutes a local station; this allowed viewership totals from the cable-only affiliates to be counted alongside the network's conventional broadcast affiliates to accurately count toward the national ratings for WB network programming. As time went on, The WB 100+ expanded, increasing its body of cable-only affiliates, while also adding affiliations with conventional broadcast television stations in a few markets. By September 2001, The WB 100+'s national availability had increased to 7.4 million households. The service's programming reached 109 out of 111 television markets within those eligible to affiliate with The WB 100+, totaling nine million households by January 2005. By the time The WB ceased operations in September 2006, the only eligible market never to have been served by a WB 100+ affiliate was Lafayette, Indiana. Programming The WB 100+ utilized a dual programming model which differed from the traditional network affiliate model used by WB-affiliated stations in large and medium-sized markets, in which the affiliate handled complete responsibility of providing syndicated and local programming to fill non-network timeslots. Instead, dayparts on WB 100+ affiliates without WB programming were programmed by the network, primarily with programs that were being carried at the time in national syndication – along with syndicated film packages that filled select weekend timeslots, and brokered programming (such as infomercials and religious programs) that was time-leased by The WB to fill most overnight and some early afternoon timeslots on the service; this relieved the WB 100+ affiliate's local owner of the duty of acquiring syndicated programming to fill timeslots not occupied by network content from The WB. This was similar to the programming strategy of Foxnet, though unlike The WB 100+, Foxnet was distributed as a conventional cable channel and local operators were not allowed to tailor the service to their local market with their own branding, or carry local news or sports programming. In addition to the hour of programming provided by the Kids' WB Saturday morning block that featured content complying with the regulations, the remaining two hours of programming that fulfilled educational programming guidelines defined by the Children's Television Act was taken care of by The WB 100+, which carried syndicated E/I programs for broadcast on early Saturday afternoons immediately after the conclusion of the block for much of The WB 100+'s existence. The parent station or cable franchise operator of the local WB 100+ affiliate maintained responsibility of selling local advertising for the station or cable-only outlet, with the service allocating time to affiliates to incorporate local commercial inserts during WB network and WB 100+-acquired syndicated programming. The WB offered a multi-tiered advertising sales plan to prospective affiliates allowing for the sale and transmission of commercials for local, regional and national businesses on the customized feed; it also handled responsibility for marketing campaigns customized for each affiliate that were developed through an in-house marketing department operated by The WB for the station group. The affiliate operator also held responsibility of acquiring alternative syndicated programming to substitute those provided by The WB 100+, if the rights to that program are held by another station in their market. Though The WB itself never carried any national news programming of its own throughout its 11-year existence, in September 2002, The WB acquired the syndication rights to The Daily Buzz – a morning news and lifestyle program that, at the time, was produced by ACME Communications (a now-defunct media company founded by The WB's original CEO Jamie Kellner, which had all except one of its television stations affiliated with The WB, and was named after the Acme Corporation running gag seen in Warner Bros.' Looney Tunesanimated shorts) – for broadcast on The WB 100+; the program was also syndicated to stations in markets that were not covered by either The WB 100+ or where ACME did not own a station. The WB 100+ feed was originally designed for the Eastern and Pacific Time Zones, whose master schedules were formatted to align the start time of The WB's prime time programming with the network's broadcast affiliate feed; a Central Time Zone feed was added by the early 2000s, followed by an Alaska Time Zone feed that launched in 2005. As such, the Kids' WB and (from January to September 2006, following the conclusion of the weekday afternoon Kids' WB lineup) Daytime WB blocks, which were designed to be tape-delayed, were aired an hour earlier on affiliates – compared to their preferred scheduling – on affiliates in the Central, Mountain and Alaska time zones. List of WB 100+ Affiliates This is a list of WB 100+ stations, ranked by designated market area (DMA).